


Note to self

by AriaBlack28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, M/M, My First Smut, Song: No Control (One Direction)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaBlack28/pseuds/AriaBlack28
Summary: Writing an explicit song about your boyfriend seemed like a pretty good idea at the time... that is, until your in-laws get a good listen at it...





	Note to self

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I wrote in 2014 when the song first came out so... yeah, it's not that good but be kind please? Also, english is not my first language so any mistake you see please let me know so I can make the story better :))
> 
> It is rated 'explicit' because there is a tiny bit of sexual action.. kinda.. so yeah, that's it.
> 
> Enjoy :))

“Everything is great for you! You are in the most famous boyband of our time, making millions, have who-know-how-many fans and enjoy your job! Why are you even complaining?”

That’s what most people would say if they listened to me right now, whining and mortified after what must have been the most embarrassing momento fo my life (yes, even more embarrassing than the X-Factor audition). Oh, sorry, I haven’t even introduced myself. My name is Louis Tomlinson, no need of further information, I think. And if you do need it, just google my name, pretty sure you’ll find details about my life that I didn’t know myself. Well, so, getting back to the point, you must be wondering which are the reasons of my desire to be buried alive… I ought to go back on time a little to explain it properly, hold on.

 

*6 moths earlier*

Waking up in the morning was never my thing, I’m NOT a morning person. Most of the times I’m moody and don’t talk until I get at least 2 cups of tea. So, you can imagine how I reacted when, 8 am sharp, Liam entered my room, no knocking or anything, with the energy of a recently fed lion. 

\- Liam, what the hell? Leave me alone, it’s too bloody early, come on. - I shouted while trying to hide from the sunlight pouring in the room.

\- No way. We have a writing session today. And when I say ‘we’ I mean you and me, so take your fabulous ass to the shower and get dressed. I’m making you tea. - came the answer with and unexpected tug on my comforter, getting exposed to the cold mid-december London air.

Writing session again, uuuuugh… As much as I love my music, my job, the new songs and all that, these sessions are going to kiss me, seriously. Much to my dismay, I had to obey, shower almost sleep-walking and throw on the first sweatpants and t-shirt clean enough to be worn without Liam’s disapproving look (I’m pretty sure the last belonged to Liam himself a long time ago).

I walked into the kitchen to a hot cup of Yorkshire tea and a toast that my friend was king enough to make as breakfast.

\- Come on, hurry up, we are going to be late again, and it’s going to be your fault again!

\- What do you want me to way? It’s fucking 8 in the morning! I’ve barely slept 4 hours! You shouldn’t even expect me to function right now! I’m tired… and sore…

\- Mmmm… let me thing… maybe if you didn’t spend every night before our sessions getting fucked 7 ways to Sunday, you would be able to sleep and work like you are supposed to, you twat! - answered Liam playfully, clearly making fun of my tired self.

\- He is allowed to be here only for two weeks before… I won’t see him for almost a month Liam, I am making the most of the small amount of time we have together.- the bitterness was printed in my voice as I sipped the last drops of the tea.

\- I know Lou… don’t get riled up… or yes, do that, maybe you can come up with more ideas for new songs if your emotions are that active.- he ended putting a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.- But you know he loves you as much as you love him. You’ve been through this before, okay? Don’t worry.

\- Yeah yeah… - I dismissed him standing up from the chair, putting my empty cup in the sink and taking my jacket. - Let’s get going. yoU ARE DRIVING, RIGHT?

\- Yup.

 

*************************************  
Saying the studio day was a disaster would be the understatement of the century. I couldn’t focus in anything; no lines, no choruses, no melody, no nothing. It was exhausting and frustrating, and the only thing I kept thinking about was my boyfriend, that was waiting at our home. 

When I arrived home all the lights were off, but I could hear the sound of the shower running upstairs and Harry’s deep, raspy voice singing something I wasn’t able to understand. Smiling for myself, i started taking my clothes off as I walked towards the bathroom. The steam had created a thick cloud taht covered the whoe place and made impossible to see past two feet ahead. Not that I needed to see anything, I knew my own bathroom, okay? I’m not THAATT dumb, duh. Opening the sliding door of the shower and stepping in as quetly as possible, I tried to scare Harry taking advantage of his closed eyes…

\- I heard you the moment the front door closed, love.

…with no results.

\- I don’t know how you do that. We shouldn’t even have security cameras, you and your third eye, or sixth sense of whatever sort of magic you use. I can never surprise you.- I answered wrapping my arms around his waist and letting myself relax under the warm water.

\- You do surprise me everyday Lou. You are an amazing person to look at and just admire…

\- Don’t quote that stupid movie again, I’m begging you. I’m too tired for that shit.

\- A bad day?

\- Yeah… - *sigh* - an absolute waste of time. My mind was elsewhere and I couldn’t even put two words together to forma coherent line. Useless…

\- Hey,- he started, rubbing random patterns on my back in an effort to sooth me.- none of that. How many times do I have to tell you the same thing?

\- I know I know, everyone has bad days, no point on blaming myself.

\- That’s it, love.- I felt his lips on my shoulder and shuddered at the touch.- Besides, I’m pretty sure it wasn’t worse than that day Liam tried to write that song about the Chinese prostitute we saw in New York chasing a black cat with her purse.

None of us could hold the laughter. To be honest, that was one of the stupidest things I ever heard Liam say, and was, altogether, one fo the stupidest days of my life.  
\- That was fun, yes. Do you know why i couldn’t focus today? - I started again, moving my arms up until they were securely tangled in his hair.

\- Let me guess… the black cat of…

And his sentence was interrupted when i smashed my lips against his, starting a heated kiss. i could feel the bastard smiling in the kiss, slightly opening his mouth. Taking advantage of his distraction, I licked his bottom lip and introduced my tongue in his mouth, familiar, warm. He didn’t even fight me for dominance, knew who was in charge in moments like this.

The thing is, Harry doesn’t top much. Is not that he doesn’t like it, he does, but he is portrayed so much as a macho man, a dominant predator, that he needs to be manhandled most of the times when we are behind closed doors.

Our hands roamed each others’ bodies almost in autopilot, mine on his shoulders, holding him closer; his on my bum, massaging it sensually. As the kiss became more frantic, urgent, I could feel his dick getting harder agains my lower stomach. I started rolling my hips in sync with our tongues, making small circles that made Harry moan in my mouth.

\- Tell me what you want love, use your words.- I whispered in his ear, palming his erection ever so lightly. At my touch he grunted and moaned something I couldn’t understand, already starting to get lost in the pleasure. - Words babe, or daddy won’t understand what you need.

\- I… I want… daddy… mmmgggh!- he cried speciall loud when I started stroking him properly, flicking my wrist when I knew he liked it, passing my thumb over the head, already leaking precum.- Your mouth please… daddy… need your mouth….

\- Now there it is, that’s my boy.- I praised him while dropping to the tub’s floor. It was slippery and hart to maintain the balance on, but I made it work for my boy.

*********************************

Laying awake at 5 in the morning against my own will was not fun. At all. But for some unexplainable reason, there I was: counting the non-existent stars o the white ceiling in my room, listening to the soft snores (or not that soft) of the sleeping form of my lover, and thinking.

Hey, don’t get me wrong, though. Thinking doesn’t mean ‘trying to find an alternative theroy of relativity’ nor ‘mentally debating the pros and cons of living along Nietzsche’s theories’. 

No.

Thinking, in that exact moment meant looking to my left and getting that overwhelming sensation of fondness and warmness spread to my whole body. Thinking meant repeating once and again “you can’t even believe yourself how lucky you are to have this Greek God loving you, twat.”

And thinking meant feeling the effect of my thoughts in a certain point below my waist, you can probably relate this to…

The fact that I can barely control my body when Harry is close  
I’M A YOUND MAN OKAY? Still a teenager, even! My hormones are not in their best moment.  
Let me say something about this: 5 am boners when your partner is sound asleep are a fucking nightmare. The frustration of every fucking morning besides Harry Styles caught me too early and too unprepared. Usually this happens around 8 in the morning, and is rewarded witha wonderful round of vanilla morning sex. Cause of course, every single one of the mornings are boner mornings when you have a hot boyfriend. And, of course, every single morning I surrender my body to his will…

\- THAT’S IT!

I was barely conscious of the stirring body in bed. The whispered shout was accompanied with a energetic jump and a fast run downstairs.

I HAVE IT! Deffinitely making up for all the lost time today!

*****************************

Aaaaaand, that leads us to this moment of dreadful embarrassment of mine.

That night I wrote the last song we included in our 4th album. The album was dropped at some point in November, but we were first given some copies to distribute among the family. I was the happiest man alive. The album was a record-breaker, we were at the doors of a new stadium tour and my song ‘No Control’ was one of the most loved songs by the fans.

Untill…

\- Love, will you get ready? Mom and Gemma are waiting for us!

\- Sorry Harold, my Nicki-like ass doesn’t want to fit in your favorite trousers.- I shouted form our room, squirming into said jeans. 

Dinner with Anne and Gemma was always familiar and fun, they are without a doubt the biggest Larry shippers I ever met. So, once I had my outfit on point, my hair fixed and one of Harry’s oversized sweaters slung on my shoulder, we headed towards the accorded restaurant. By the time we arrived, late like always, they were already sitting at our table, smiling widely.

\- Hello my loves. - Anne greeted us with a hug.

Well, you could say the meal was quite normal from there; laughed, talked, gossiped even, and it was so natural, so comfortable… But everything went downhill the moment Harry excused himself to go to the toilet. Anne’s face wen from a kind smile to an ice-cold eyed stare, directed at me.

\- Dear Louis, now that we are alone, I would like to have a serious conversation with you.

I gulped loudly.

\- Wha-a-at about?- it was barely a whisper.

\- About your new album. The new songs are… interesting to say the least. Do you know what I’m talking about, Tomlinson?

\- Em… no, not really ma’am. - I was not one to fear my boyfriend’s mother, but in that moment, I wanted nothing more than Harry to come back quicly.

\- I’m talking about ‘No Control’ Louis. About how you are a loaded gun - stop - besides him - stop - and have no control when waking up. - full stop.

Shit. I never thought about this when I wrote the song.

\- Do you think, Louis William Tomlinson, that I had a burning need to know about yours and my son’s sex life?

\- Well, I did - commented Gemma with a smirk. She was soooo enjoying it.- Tell us Louis, who tops the most? Tumblr is dying to know.

Can you imagine a very mature tomato? Very, very red and shiny? Well, now add some more red and bight led lights to that color and you’ll have a slight idea of the shade my face was turning into.

\- Gemma! Don’t be rude! He would never talk about that, would you? But maybe, seeing as he doesn’t care talking about their sexual habits, he is willing to share their favorite kinks, too? - replied my mother-in-law not that serious anymore.

\- Does my brother call you Daddy? Or do you?

\- I…. I…. No, we…. He…. - I wanted to be swallowed by a hole on the ground.

\- I thing, beloved daughter, that our little Loud is not comfortable sharing his secrets anymore. - said Anne almost too seriously.

\- Maybe we should ask Harry.

\- NO! Don’t … don’t do that. No….

That’s exactly the time Harry choose to come back to the table, rescuing the little pride and honor I had left, now that my image was absolutely ruined for my in-law family. The next hour or so was somewhat normal again, me being as quiet as ever and Gemma trhowing playful glances in our direction. When we arrived back come, and after half and hour of a constant bugging from Harry, asking why was I acting weird, my phone biped.

From: Gemms ;)

Dinner was fun, and btw, mum was kidding and I don’t mind, but Niall’s really dying 4 a sex-tape or summat. Hope you learned, for fututre songs I mean xP

Note to self: For future references, DO NOT I repeat, DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES write songs about how bad you want to fuck your boyfriend senseless every morning, you are not interested in his mother knowing and mocking you for your entire life afterwards.


End file.
